officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KKHH
'''KKHH (95.7 MHz) is a commercial FM Radio station located and serving the Houston, Texas metropolitan area. The Beasley Media Group outlet broadcasts a Top 40/CHR format, utilizing the brand "Hot 95.7". KKHH's studios are located in Downtown Houston. It is one of the five Beasley-owned stations serving Houston, alongside KNSH, KEZS, KFXR, KSXT. KKHH currently competes with KNNN-FM, KZFH, and KXIX. History Beginnings as "Cool" KKHH signed on the air as an Easy Listening station with the call sign KHUL on 95.7 at 7AM, October 4, 1959. In 1961, KHUL carried a Jazz format and billed itself as "Cool, refreshing radio". KHUL was the first FM in the market to operate with a 24-hour schedule. Country era In 1966, the station was bought by Leroy J. Gloger, who owned Pasadena daytime only AM country music station KIKK 800 (now KTGA). Gloger requested the station's call letters be changed to KIKK-FM and was known as "95.7 KIKK". Top 40 movement In 1989, After 23 years as a Country station and taking a head-to-head competition with KKGO (now KMIA), KIKK flipped to Top 40 as "Q95.7". 95.7 The Wave At Noon on November 4, 2002, KIKK-FM flipped from its 13 year-long Top 40 format to Smooth Jazz as "95.7 The Wave", with the KHJZ call letters being adopted on November 7. In 2004, the station was sold to Univision Radio. 95.7 The Party On March 12, 2008, at 5:37 PM, KHJZ began stunting with a loop of "Don't Stop" by Freestyler and "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna, while promoting an announcement to come at 3PM the next day. At that time, the station flipped back to Top 40/CHR, branded as "95.7 The Party." The first song on "Party" was "Party Like a Rockstar" by the Shop Boyz. The format used an interactive approach and positioned its Rhythmic hit-flavored direction in between KNNN-FM and KTXH-FM. The KPRY call letters were adopted on April 1, 2008. In an interview from the online website All Access (on the day of the flip), GM Laura Morris said, "We've built 95-7 The Party for the listener. We don't pick the hits; They do. Every hour, listeners can vote for the top hit of that hour and we'll play a song at the top of the next hour. We'll do that 24 hours a day... it's the first and only station we know of making listeners feel like they have that kind of control." 95.7 The Spot At 10:20 a.m. on December 30, 2013, after playing "Someone Like You" by Adele, KPRY began stunting with a robotic voice counting down from 2,957 to 0; at the same time, a message appeared on Hot's website, saying "We're making some changes to 95-7. Tune in at 12:30 PM to find out what." At that time, KPRY flipped to adult hits as "95.7 The Spot". The first song on "The Spot" was "Let's Go Crazy" by Prince. With the change, KPRY would compete with local "Jack FM" station KHJK-FM. In 2015, Univision sold KPRY to CBS Radio. KHTX News 770 & 95.7 On August 10, 2016, KPRY became an FM simulcast of News radio sister station KHTX (AM). Both stations became "KHTX News 770 & 95.7". The adult hits format moved to the HD2 Channel. KPRY and sister KHTX-FM traded call signs. On February 2, 2017, CBS Radio announced it would merge with Entercom. The merger was approved on November 9, 2017, and was consummated on the 17th. Return to Top 40 as "Hot 95.7" On April 1, 2018, KHTX-FM began stunting with calm elevator music. Listeners of the FM simulcast were concerned that the station would undergo a format change, but hours later, GM Laura Morris, stated that it was just an April Fools prank and returned to regular programming at that night. However on May 6th at 4PM, KHTX-FM did change its format, by returning to Top 40/CHR for the second time, now as "Hot 95.7" (using the brand from the recent dropping of KZPT). The call sign was changed to '''KKHH '''and the KHTX-FM calls were returned to 101.1. Coincidentally on the same day, KXIX 101.9 would also change to Top 40. "Hot" launched with "Nice For What" by Drake along with 95 hours and 7 minutes of commercial-free music. Changes in ownership On June 2, 2018, Entercom announced the sale of KKHH to Axum Radio Group. It was completed on July 13. On May 9, 2019, Cumulus Media announced the sale of KRZA and KBNC to the Axum Radio Group, in exchange for Axum's KKHH. The sale was completed on the 13th and KKHH was consummated on the 15th. Just 4 months later, on August 31st, Cumulus will sell its Houston, San Antonio, and Dallas clusters to Beasley Media Group. It was completed on September 6th. HD Radio KKHH began broadcasting in HD on January 17, 2010 during its "Party" era. It wasn't until the summer of 2011 when the station added an HD subchannel. That subchannel became the new home of the main frequency's former smooth jazz format, branded as "The Wave 95.7 HD2". In September of that year, KPRY launched a second subchannel, KPRY-HD3. The smooth jazz format moved to that channel, as HD2 launched with a commercial-free Dance music format, and was known as "Party Harder 95.7 HD2", but was changed to "Energy 95.7 HD2". In August 2016, "Energy" was replaced by the former Adult Hits format from the main frequency. After Axum acquired the station from Entercom on July 13, 2018, Axum returned the dance format to the HD2 channel, branded as "95.7 The Party", and to avoid future competition with Adult Hits sister station KHJK-FM. When Axum acquired both KHTX-AM and FM from Entercom on April 8, 2019, the AM station began simulcasting on KKHH-HD2, replacing the aforementioned Dance format. However the simulcast ended on May 15th, when the station was consumed by Cumulus. KKHH-HD2 returned to its Dance format. Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1959 Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:95.7 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "Hot" Category:Beasley Media Group